


Loosen My Lips

by catastrophicsetback



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophicsetback/pseuds/catastrophicsetback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian’s a different person when he’s high, and yet still so typically Sebastian that Dave can’t help but enjoy the experience. He’s so calm, so at ease, so eager for Dave’s attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loosen My Lips

Dave pulls out and Sebastian groans quietly at the ache, but he's still in the blissful haze of his second orgasm and the gentle smile on his face tells Dave that he really isn't much pain at all (and no matter how many times Sebastian tells Dave that he _likes_ the pain, that he _wants_ it rough and quick and dirty, Dave is still terrified that one day he'll hurt him too much).

He has an arm over his eyes, the crook of his elbow resting on his nose, but even with his face mostly covered, Dave can still see the flush on Sebastian's cheeks. The smoke from the joint Sebastian had earlier is still making the room foggy, and with the curtains drawn and main light off, the lamp on Dave's desk is their only source of light, but Dave feels like he can see the boy before him clearly. He drops down beside Sebastian with a satisfied grin on his face. Sebastian rolls onto his stomach and stretches, pointing his toes and curling his fingers with his back arched like a cat.

He reaches for another joint, lighting it and inhaling effortlessly. As he relaxes again, tucking an arm beneath his head, he gives Dave a lazy grin and Dave's quick to return it, rolling onto his side to face him. Sebastian offers the joint to Dave but as always, he shakes his head.

He never smokes with Sebastian. He likes watching him smoke, and he likes being around him when he smokes, but he never joins in. He's not even sure why he always refuses, but there's something about getting to watch Sebastian relax that he loves too much to let his memory of it get fogged up by drugs. Sebastian's a different person when he's high, and yet still so typically Sebastian that Dave can't help but enjoy the experience. He's so calm, so at ease, so eager for Dave's attention, and Dave knows that Sebastian loves it as much as he does.

They're not dating. They drink together and go to Scandals together and dance together and get coffee together and see movies together and have sex together, but they're not dating. Sebastian still flirts with anything that moves and Dave still lets his eyes wander when he's in the mood. Sebastian still dances and drinks and fucks with other guys (Dave doesn't know that for sure, but Sebastian has never given him a reason to think otherwise), and Dave still begrudgingly lets Kurt try to find a new boyfriend for him (Dave insists that he's happy where he is but Kurt refuses to listen).

They're not dating.

They're just friends that enjoy making each other fall apart, friends that get off on the sound of each other's moans, friends that fuck and suck and kiss until their lips are swollen. And when they're not fucking, they're just friends. Friends that sometimes hug for longer than necessary and brush their hands together when they're walking to class, friends that pay for each other's coffee and spend lazy days making out in Sebastian's basement with his widescreen TV playing in the background.

They're not dating.

Dave knows that.

But he also knows that he's maybe sort of falling for Sebastian harder than he'd like to. Not that he  _wants_  to fall for Sebastian, that is. He just doesn't like the way his stomach maybe sort of curls into knots whenever Sebastian smiles at him, the way his face maybe sort grows hot when Sebastian purrs in his ear, the way he maybe sort of wants to cuddle up and hold his hand when they watch movies together. And the pain he maybe sort of gets in his chest when he thinks about Sebastian leaving him? He doesn't want that either.

But they're not dating. So he ignores his feelings and focuses on enjoying what he has, because it's more than he could ever imagine and he knows he's lucky to get this much.

"Hey, Dave," Sebastian murmurs in a hushed voice.

Dave's just starting to doze off when he hears Sebastian's voice and smells the smoke as Sebastian's breath hits his cheek. He forces his heavy eyelids open and blinks blearily at the boy in front of him. He's close, so close,  _too close_ , that Dave pulls back slightly on instinct.

"Daaave, David, Dave."

Dave can tell by the slur in his words and the droop of his eyelids that Sebastian isn't completely awake either.

"M'listening," Dave grunts.

"Wanna know a secret?"

"Go for it," Dave says with a small sigh, because really, all he wants is to sleep and then maybe have round three after dinner if Sebastian isn't too sore.

"I'm kind of in love with you," Sebastian hums happily, eyes already drifting shut and the joint still clasped between his fingers.

Whatever thoughts Dave had about sleeping immediately fly out the window as his breath catches in his throat and he feels his heart ache with pure want before it's seized by a manic fear that this isn't real. He props himself up on his elbow, swallowing thickly as he looks down at Sebastian with wide eyes.

_I'm kind of in love with you._

"What?"

Sebastian blinks up at him, his eyes unfocused but bright, and he gives him a lazy smirk. "I'm kind of in love with you," he repeats. He lifts a hand, brushes it against Dave's burning cheek, and takes a drag from his joint as he tangles their legs together. "Have been for a while, actually. It's not as scary as I thought love would be."

Dave's pretty sure his heart skipped a few beats.

"I- but- we're just-"

_I'm kind of in love with you._

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way. I just wanted to let you know," Sebastian says calmly, forgetting to exhale before speaking. The smoke curls around his dry lips and floats towards the ceiling, but Dave doesn't take his eyes off of Sebastian's to watch the smoke like he normally would.

"I- I mean- … Would you be telling me this if you weren't high?"

"I think a more appropriate question would be, would I be telling you this if you hadn't just thoroughly fucked me while I'm high."

_I'm kind of in love with you._

"Sebastian."

Sebastian smiles and purses his lips for a moment. "Okay, alright. Probably not. But you said yourself that I'm  _me_  when I'm like this, right? No walls, no protective snark. No concept of personal space …" He trails off, taking another drag from the joint and exhaling the smoke in Dave's face. "You're the only person I smoke around, you know."

Dave coughs and pulls back, wrinkling his nose. "Tell me you're joking." He's not talking about the drugs, and from the eye roll he gets from Sebastian, he knows that Sebastian knows what he's referring to.

"David, David, David," Sebastian sighs. "You should know by now that I'm no joker. I say what I mean or I don't say anything at all."

_I'm kind of in love with you._

"Oh."

"Now you can either say it back or leave in a panic and never call me again."

"… But it's my room."

Sebastian frowns slightly and looks around, an amused smile forming on his face when he sees the aeroplanes on Dave's ceiling.

"Ah, yes, the planes … Huh. Well then. You can kick me out if you want."

"I know I can."

Sebastian quirks an eyebrow. "Are you going to?"

"No."

_I'm kind of in love with you._

Inside, Dave's a mess. A panicky, hysterical mess. His heart is pounding and blood is rushing in his ears as his mind races, and he's pretty sure he's on the verge of a heart attack or something when Sebastian leans forward and presses a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. He kisses along Dave's jaw, nothing more than the pressure of lips against skin, and pulls back when he reaches his ear.

He takes another drag of his joint and rolls onto his back, closing his eyes peacefully. There's a long silence as Dave tries to calm down, but all he can think is  _helovesmehelovesmehelovesme_  and he's having a hard time not freaking out.

He tries to think of other things, of the lake he used to go to as a kid _(remember when you and Sebastian went skinny dipping in his uncle's pool?)_ , of the sweets he used to be obsessed with _(remember when Sebastian ate a lollipop and you got so turned on at the sight that you sucked his dick?)_ , of the music he was listening to in the car yesterday  _(remember when you fingered Sebastian in the back seat of that car the other week?)_ , but everything he thinks of just reminds him of Sebastian.

_I'm kind of in love with you._

"I'm kind of in love with you too," he blurts, blushing furiously.

Sebastian opens his eyes and lets another lungful of smoke out as he smiles at Dave, a genuine smile with the hint of a lazy smirk hidden beneath it. He stubs the joint out on Dave's bedside table, and later Dave will reprimand him for the burn mark he'll find, but now he doesn't even notice because Sebastian is just  _looking_  at him and it's giving him these  _feelings_  and he's not sure he could talk coherently if he tried.

"Good," is all Sebastian says before he pushes himself up on his elbow and kisses Dave. It's slow and sensual and Sebastian tastes like pot. It makes the kiss so intense and dizzying that Dave has to pull away before long.

"What does this mean?"

"It can mean whatever you want it to mean."

"Are we, like …" Dave swallows thickly and looks away sheepishly before making eye contact again. "Boyfriends?"

"Boyfriends," Sebastian drawls, smiling to himself. He runs a hand through Dave's hair idly. "Why not?"

"That's a yes?"

"That's a yes."

Dave grins and Sebastian kisses him again, cupping the back of his neck. It's still slow, a languid slide of dry lips and hot tongues. Sebastian pulls away and rests their cheeks together as he whispers, "You up for round three, tiger?" against his ear. His voice is husky, his tone intimate, and his hand is already finding its way down Dave's body.

Dave can't say no to that.


End file.
